


Всего пара касаний

by MiceLoveCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Аин в порыве чувств к наставнику решается на отчаянный шаг и с помощью сил фрукта Модо Модо делает Зефира значительно моложе.
Relationships: Ain/Zephyr
Kudos: 1





	Всего пара касаний

Она испытала трепет, ощутив касание его мягкой ладони, уже не такой морщинистой и больше не принадлежащей старику. Аин прикрыла глаза и чуть повернула голову, утыкаясь лицом в руку Зефира. Её поступок был таким эгоистичным и непростительно наивным. Вряд ли Зэт-сэнсэй желал вновь проживать подаренные ему годы, пусть даже со вторым шансом на создание счастливой семьи (да и счастливой ли? В их-то неспокойное время).

Она понимала его молчание, ей всегда было этого достаточно и не хватало одновременно. Будь она смелее, непременно бросилась бы ему на шею, попыталась поцеловать, сказать, что готова идти с ним до конца, что бы он ни планировал сделать с этим миром.

Она всегда будет рядом.

Словно прочитав мысли подчинённой, Зефир покачал головой.

— Не надо, Аин.

Она разочарованно отпрянула, не в силах сдерживать слёзы, обжигающие глаза. Ей хотелось закричать, что сэнсэй дурак и ничего не понимает. Что она знает, как лучше. Что он ей слишком небезразличен для того, чтобы просто смириться с отказом и сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

Но Аин лишь сдержанно кивает, а внутри у неё всё сжимается от его виноватой улыбки.


End file.
